La voie en arrière
by Elisabetha
Summary: Ein neuer Tag bricht an. Der Tag an dem Christine von Raoul zum Traualtar geführt werden soll. Noch einmal zieht sie Bilanz....
1. Un

Christine

Sie stand auf dem Balkon der an ihr Schlafzimmer grenzte und schaute auf das  
herrliche Anwesen daß sich zu ihren Füßen erstreckte.  
Die Luft war kalt und da es die ganze Nacht hindurch geschneit hatte, roch sie  
nach Schnee. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen, die in den klaren blauen Morgenhimmel  
aufstiegen. Die Sonne war gerade eben aufgegangen und doch schien das  
geschäftige Treiben der Natur unter der dichten Schneedecke zum erliegen  
gekommen sein. Alles war vollkommen still und friedlich.  
Der leichte Morgenmantel den sie trug, konnte sie nicht vor der Kälte schützen und sie zitterte ein wenig.  
Die Sonne hatte ihre Kraft an den Winter abgetreten und auch wenn sie ihr hell  
und freundlich ins Gesicht schien wärmte sie ihre Haut kaum. Ein leichter  
Wind fing sich in ihre dunklen Locken und die Sonne zauberte rote und goldene Reflexe darauf.  
Sie wirkte unglaublich verletzlich in diesem Moment.  
Die Friedlichkeit ihrer Umgebung spiegelte sich leider nicht in ihrem Innern.  
Seit Tagen war sie innerlich in Aufruhr und konnte doch nicht den genauen  
Ursprung ihrer Unruhe ergründen.  
Ihr Blick glitt von der winterlichen Landschaft auf ihre Hände in welchen Sie  
den Brief hielt den sie heute nacht geschrieben hatte.  
Es sollte der Letzte gewesen sein, hatte sie sich geschworen, denn schließlich  
wurde am heutigen Tag ihr neues Leben entgültig besiegelt. Seltsamerweise  
verspürte sie bei diesem Gedanken keine Freude.  
Sie riß den Brief in endlos viele kleine Fetzen und warf diese dann über das  
Geländer und sah ihnen nach wie sie auf dem Wind davongetragen wurden.  
Sie wünschte sich, es ihnen gleichtun zu können.  
Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit. Zu den  
Stunden die sie in den Katakomben der Oper und Eriks Wohnung verbracht hatte.  
Diese Zeit hatte sie verändert. Zwar waren diese Veränderungen erst lange nach  
ihrer letzten Begegnun mit Erik in Erscheinung getreten aber nun war deutlich  
spürbar wie gravierend sie waren.  
Größten Teils verstand sie sich selbst nicht mehr und fragte sich jeden Morgen  
wem die ernsten Augen gehörten die ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegensahen.  
Nichts erinnerte sie mehr an die kleine Lotte die sie noch vor einigen Monaten angestrahlt hatte.  
In den ersten Tagen, nach Raouls und ihrer Flucht aus Eriks Reich, war sie  
unendlich erleichtert gewesen daß niemand von ihnen ernsten körperlichen  
Schaden genommen hatte, doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte mußte sie sich  
eingestehen daß ihre Seele mehr Narben zurückbehalten hatte, als ihr Körper je würde verwinden können.  
Und wenn sie schon so innerlich zerrissen war, wie erginge es dann erst Erik.  
Wiedereinmal war er in seinem Leben verraten worden, wieder hatte man ihn  
enttäuscht und alleine zurückgelassen.  
Sie hatte ihn nicht verraten wollen, aber auf einmal war da Raoul gewesen. In  
jugendlichen seiner Dominanz hatte er ihr einen leichten Ausweg aus ihrem Gefühlschaos angeboten, und nur  
zu bereitwillig hatte sie ihm ihre Hand gereicht. Ganz ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken die dies mit  
sich ziehen würde. Ihre zwiespältigen Gefühle hatten sie vollkommen überfordert und sie zu unüberlegten Handlungen  
verleitet. Sie war verängstigt gewesen und hatte zuerst die Gegenwart des Mannes gemieden, der ihr diese Furcht  
einflößte. Er hatte unglaublich grausame Dinge in seinem Leben getan und der Gedanke an seine Taten erfüllte  
sie mit Grauen. Und doch verblaßte all dieses Grauen wenn sie an die endlos einsameTraurigkeit in  
seinem Blick dachte, als sie ihm seinen Ring zurückgab.  
Sie hatte in der Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, Seiten an ihm entdeckt  
die jedem anderen Menschen immer verborgen bleiben würden. Die zarte Sanftheit seiner  
Musik bildete den harten Kontrast zum bitteren Geschmack seines Lebens und hatte ihr aufgezeigt dass Erik  
nur geliebt werden mußte um auch diese Gefühle zulassen zu können.  
Er hatte sie damals zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen und sie hatte sich dafür  
entschieden bei ihm zu bleiben. Um Raouls Leben zu retten, aber auch um  
seinetwillen. Dies hatte sie sich damals nicht eingestehen können, doch heute war das anders.  
Es war für sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen daß er sie dennoch  
fortschickte nachdem sie ihm diesen, alles verändernden, Kuss geschenkt hatte.  
Sie hatte ihre Angst bezwungen und überwunden und doch gab er sie in Raouls  
begierige Umarmung wie ein ungeliebtes Geschenk welches man nicht haben wollte. Und sie war es leid gewesen  
der Spielball seiner Launen zu sein. Als er dann in seinem Schlafzimmer, halb wahnsinnig vor Trauer ihren Namen  
gerufen hatte, und ihr endlich seine Liebe gestand, hatte sie ihm in einem Moment des Trotzes seinen Ring zurückgegeben.  
Nie würde sie jedoch vergessen wie sich zuerst ein kleiner Schimmer Hoffnung  
in seinem Blick zeigte als er sie in der Tür stehen sah und wie dieser Schimmer brach als sie ihm seinen Ring zurückgab.  
Damals konnte sie nicht verstehen daß er nur ihr Bestes wollte, ihr die  
Möglichkeit geben wollte frei zu sein. Viel zu spät hatte sie erkannt welches Opfer er so für sie gebracht hatte.  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen wenn sie an diese schicksalshaften Momente dachte.  
Es waren nun 6 Wochen seit ihrer Flucht vergangen und schon in der ersten  
Woche, die sie im Palais de Chagny verbracht hatte, hatte sie begonnen von Erik zu träumen.  
Dunkle Träume in denen er dahinschwand und im Sterben immer wieder ihren Namen  
rief, seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie doch nicht erreichen konnte.  
Jedesmal war sie von diesen Träumen weinend erwacht und konnte den Rest der  
Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden.  
Irgendwann hatte sie begonnen nach jedem dieser Träume einen Brief an Erik zu  
schreiben, in dem sie ihm versicherte daß sie in liebte, immer in Gedanken bei  
ihm sei und ihm das Licht sandte daß er sich in seiner Dunkelheit so  
sehnlichst wünschte. Morgens, jeweils zum Sonnenaufgang hatte sie die zerissenen  
Stücke ihrer Briefe dem Wind überantwortet, in der Hoffnung so ihre Gedanken  
und Empfindungen zu entwirren.  
Der Traum der letzten Nacht war der bisher Schlimmste gewesen. Sie hatte die  
Wohnung am See gesehen. Zerstört und verwüstet. Zerissene Noten, Zeichnungen und  
Bücher lagen überall herum und nur noch wenige Kerzen tauchten die Räume in ein  
unheilschwangeres Licht. Sie war durch alle Räume geirrt und hatte Eriks Namen  
gerufen, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten!  
Als sie den letzten Raum betrat hatte sich ihr ein Bild geboten welches sie  
wohl nie mehr in ihrem Leben vergessen würde.  
Eriks eingesunkene Gestalt lehnte bleich und leblos, halb sitzend, mit der Schulter an seiner Orgel.  
Um Ihn herum eine blutige Lache. Blut hatte sich auf den schwarzen und weißen Tasten verteilt und bildete einen  
harten Kontrast.  
Nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein, er durfte nicht tot sein. Das wäre alleine ihre Schuld, eine Schuld  
mit der sie nicht leben konnte.  
Seine Maske lag achtlos neben ihm auf den Tasten, seine Linke Hand ruhte noch immer auf den Noten die  
er zuletzt geschrieben hatte.  
"Geleit für mein verlorenen Glückes" konnte sie in roten krakeligen Lettern  
lesen. Blut befleckte seine Unterarme und nun konnte sie erkennen daß er sich die  
Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte um sein letztes Werk mit seinem Blut zu schreiben.  
Diese Musik galt nur ihr. Sie kniete sich neben ihn, ungeachtet dessen daß ihr  
Kleid mit seinem Blut getränkt wurde und strich ihm sanft über die kalte Hand.  
Er hatte so schöne Hände die nun nie wieder etwas erschaffen würden.  
Als sie ihn berührte war es als würde Musik in ihren Kopf strömen. Leise  
lockende Klänge, die sie umschlossen, ganz sanft und zärtlich. Sie führten  
sie vorwärts wie auf Woken schwebend und nahmen ihr jede Angst. Alles war  
plötzlich so leicht und die Intensität der Melodie füllte ihr Herz mit Wärme und Freude. Sie erkannte  
sich in diesen Tönen. In vielen Lebenssituationen sah sie sich selbst. Einmal unbeschwert lachend, mit den  
Mädchen vom Corps de Ballett, dann mit träumerisch verklärtem Blick während einer Unterrichtsstunde,  
die ihr der "Engel der Musik gab. Sie sah sich auf der Bühne der Oper stehen, am Gala Abend an dem sie  
ihren großen Triumph gefeiert hatte, und die Musik quoll nun über vor Stolz. Dann  
sah sie sich vor Eriks Kamin sitzend, ein Buch lesend mit einem leichten Lächeln  
auf den Lippen. Unzählige Situtationen erschienen vor ihrem inneren Augen und  
langsam verstand sie daß diese Musik Eriks Blick auf sie preisgab. Die liebevollen Gefühle die er ihr  
nie gewagt hatte zu zeigen. Und als die letzten Phrasen leidenschaftlich anschwollen versank sie noch einmal in  
dem langen Kuß den sie ihm geschenkt hatte, doch nun durfte sie auch seine Empfindungen teilen.  
Die wieder eintretende Stille traf sie so unvorbereitet daß sie einen unsicheren Schritt zurücktaumelte.  
Er hatte einen Hochzeitsmarsch, für eine Hochzeit bei der nicht er selbst neben  
ihr stehen würde, komponiert und niemand außer ihr würde die Bilder der Vergangenheit  
sehen, die seine Musik in ihr wachriefen. Mit Schrecken wurde ihr klar, daß  
diese Musik sein Abschiedsgeschenk an sie war.  
Diese Vorstellung schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und endlich kamen die erlösenden Tränen.  
Die Konturen des Raums verschwammen vor ihren Augen und mit einem erstickten  
Schluchzen war sie aus dem Schlaf hoch gefahren. Sie brauchte einige Minuten  
bis sie erkannte daß sie sich nicht in der Wohnung am See, sondern im Palais de Chagny befand.  
Ihre Wangen waren tränennass und sie spürte eine Verzweiflung wie sie sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte.  
Dieser Morgen lastete schwer auf ihren Schultern, denn an diesem Morgen  
sollte sie mit Raoul vor den Traualtar treten.  
Und nun stand sie hier in der Kälte und schickte ihren letzten und längsten Brief auf die Reise.  
Doch als nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen war fühlte sie sich nicht erleichtert  
wie sie es gehofft hatte, sondern unendlich leer.  
"Mademoiselle?"  
Eine unsichere Stimme riß sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt und langsam drehte sie sich  
um. In der offenen Balkontür stand Marie, ihre Zofe, und rieb sich fröstelnd die Arme.  
"Mademoiselle, sie werden sich da draußen noch den Tod holen. Außerdem müssen  
wir langsam anfangen sie fertig zu machen. Schließlich ist heute der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben!"  
Ein freudloses Lachen entrang sich Christines Kehle, doch als sie in das naiv  
strahlende Gesicht ihrer Zofe sah unterdrückte sie es schnell.  
Sie würde das Mädchen nur unnötig verunsichern.  
Eigentlich sollte sie glücklich sein. Einen führsorgenderen Ehemann als Raoul  
konnte man sich wohl kaum vorstellen. Er hatte nach ihrer Flucht darauf  
bestanden Paris und Frankreich sofort zu verlassen. Doch Christine hatte sich geweigert. Irgendetwas hielt sie hier und nach langen Diskussionen und unzähligen Tränen hatte Raoul eingewilligt noch in Paris zu heiraten und erst dann abzureisen.  
Christine konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen in einem fremden Land zu heiraten.  
Bei Menschen die sie nicht verstand und die sie nicht kannte.  
Hier wären wenigstens ihre Ziehmutter Antoinette Giry und ihre Freundin Meg an ihrer Seite.  
Raoul war nicht im Stande ihr einen Wunsch abzuschlagen und so willigte er  
auch ein in der Madeleine Kirche zu heiraten, wie Christine es sich wünschte.  
Zwar war ihm gar nicht wohl dabei, denn schließlich befand sich La Madeleine  
in unmittelbarer Nähe der Oper.  
In den letzten Wochen hatte er Christine, die sich immer mehr zurückzog um  
ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen.  
Christine jedoch hatte daß Gefühl von seiner Liebe erdrückt zu werden.  
Als sie nun in das große Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, fiel ihr Blick auf das  
sündhaft teure Brautkleid welches Raoul für sie hatte fertigen lassen. Sie  
hatte kein großes Interesse daran gezeigt und alle Entscheidungen bezüglich der Hochzeit ihm überlassen.  
Er hatte es schweigend hingenommen.  
Ein Schlafzimmer wie dieses würde sie für den Rest ihres Lebens mit Raoul  
teilen, doch der Gedanke an seine Berührungen trieb ihr keine Hitze mehr in  
die Wangen, so wie es vor einigen Monaten noch der Fall gewesen war, sondern ließ  
sie unangenehm erschauern.  
Ihr Körper und ihr Geist sehnten sich nach der Berührung von langen, schlanken  
Fingern, die in der Lage waren Dinge von solcher Schönheit zu erschaffen daß man sie kaum begreifen konnte.  
Sie erschrak bei diesem Gedanken und schob ihn schnell beiseite.  
Marie schloß die Balkontür hinter ihr und Christine nahm an ihrer  
Firsierkommode platz. Augenblicklich begann Marie damit ihr Haar sorgfältig zu bürsten und in kunstvollen  
Zöpfen und Schlingen an ihrem Hinterkopf zu drapieren und festzustecken.  
Wieder blickte Christine in verständnislose Augen, die aber ihre eigenen waren  
und beobachtete wie sich ihr Erscheinungsbild durch die Hochsteckfrisur noch gravierender veränderte.  
Sie wünschte sie könnte wieder so unbeschwert sein, wie sie es noch vor einigen Monaten gewesen war.  
Doch diese Zeit war entgültig vorbei und der Weg den sie nun beschritt war der  
einzig Richtige und es gab kein zurück, oder?


	2. Deux

Nach gut zwei Stunden hatte Marie ihre Frisur vollendet, ihr die unzähligen  
Röcke zugehakt und geknöpft, sie ins Korsett geschnürt und ein dezentes Make-up aufgelegt.  
Die Frau die ihr nun aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte hätte ihr fremder nicht  
sein können. Irgendwie kam sie sich verkleidet vor. So als wäre dies eine neue Rolle in einem Stück  
dessen Text und Handlung sie nicht kannte. Selbst in ihrem zigeunerartigen Kostüm der Aminta hatte sie  
sich nicht so fehl am Platze gefühlt wie in diesem Kleid.  
Unzählige kostbare Spitzen und Schucksteine zierten ihre Röcke und die Corsage. Das Kleid war ärmellos,  
aber für die kalten Witterungsverhältnisse hatte Raoul ihr ein Jäckchen aus weißem Nerz schneidern lassen.  
Es mußte ein Vermögen gekostet haben.  
Wie sie sich so da stehen sah durchfuhr sie eine Erinnerung und sie zuckte ungewollt zusammen.  
Sie stand an einem anderen Ort in schummrigen Kerzenlicht und schaute auf ihr  
Ebenbild in einem zerbrochenen Spiegel das ein Brautkleid trug, während sie  
selbst nur den Morgenrock aus ihrer Garderobe über einem Bühnenkostüm trug.  
Wieder füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.  
"Oh, Mademoiselle sind eine so schöne Braut. Aber sie dürfen nicht weinen  
Mademoiselle, sonst sind ihre Augen rot und das wird ihrem zukünftigen Gatten gar nicht gefallen."  
Vorsichtig tupfte Marie ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.  
"Aber ich kann sie ja verstehen. Ich würde an einem so schönen Tag auch vor  
Freude weinen. Es muß wunderbar sein ein Teil von jemandem zu sein und ich  
wünsche Ihnen alles Glück dieser Welt."  
-Ja, ich bin ein Teil von ihm, aber ist er auch eines von mir. Wohin gehöre ich wirklich?-  
Sie konnte ihre kleine, etwas naive, Zofe ja verstehen. Wie sie so vor ihr  
stand und ihr verklärt entgegen strahlte als wäre sie eine Märchenprinzessin.  
Also riß sie sich zusammen und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln obwohl sie ihr viel  
lieber den Brautstrauß um die Ohren geschlagen hätte.  
Alles in jetzigen Leben fühlte sich falsch an. Das Palais, dieses Zimmer, ihr Brautkleid... sogar Raoul.  
Sie fühlte sich seit langem nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut und ärgerte sich  
darüber wie oft sie Raoul absichtlich verletzt hatte nur um ihn zu provozieren.  
Wenn er ihr dann immer wieder mit Verständnis begegnet war hatte sie das nur noch mehr aufgebracht.  
Er hatte das einfach nicht verdient, aber so sehr sie es sich auch vorgenommen  
hatte solche Situationen nicht mehr heraufzubeschwören, war es doch immer wieder passiert.  
Trotzdem hielt er an seinen Heirats- und Fluchtplänen fest und sie hatte auch  
nichts dagegen unternommen.  
Schon nächste Woche würden sie aufbrechen nach Wien um Paris für immer den Rücken zu kehren.  
"Mademoiselle?"  
Marie schien sie schon mehrmals angesprochen zu haben denn nun hatte sie  
begonnen vorsichtig an ihrem Ärmel zu zupfen.  
"Die Kutsche steht bereit. Es wird Zeit zur Kirche zu fahren. Sie wollen den  
Bräutigam doch sicher nicht warten lassen!"  
"Nein Marie, natürlich nicht. Vielen Dank für alles!"  
Sie atmete tief durch, hob den Kopf ein Stückchen höher und trat durch die Tür  
ihres Schlafzimmers. Ihr war als würde sie mit königlicher Würde ihrer  
eigenen Hinrichtung entgegenschreiten.  
Was war bloß los mit ihr? Genau diese Hochzeit hatte sie sich doch einst gewünscht.  
Wieder rangen die zwei Seelen in ihrer Brust miteinander.  
Warum quälte sie sich absichtlich mit dem Wunsch in der Madeleine zu heiraten?  
Zwar hatte sie diese Kirch ins Herz geschlossen, da sie nicht so überlaufen war  
wie Notre Dame, und sie hatte manch schöne stille Stunde dort verbracht, doch  
diese Kirche hatte auch noch eine zweite Bedeutung.  
Hier hatte Erik sie heiraten wollen um dem Gefängnis seiner Einsamkeit zu entfliehen.  
Und nun würde Raoul an ihrer Seite stehen, nicht Erik.  
Wollte sie sich selbst prüfen oder einfach nur für den Verrat an ihrem Engel  
büßen, in dem sie sich diesem weiteren Zwiespalt aussetzte?  
Ihre Gedanken fanden einfach kein Ende und keinen geraden Pfad.  
Der einzige Trost für sie war, das diese Hochzeit wirklich nur im  
kleinsten Kreis stattfinden würde.  
Sie hatte nur Mme Giry und ihre Tochter gebeten zu kommen und außer Raouls  
älteren Schwestern würden nur vier seiner engsten Freunde anwesend sein.  
Vielleicht würde es den einen oder anderen sensationslüsternen  
Opern Angestellten geben, der es sich dieses Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen wollte, doch viele würden es sicher nicht sein.  
Raouls Schwestern hatten nach langem Protest eingesehen daß sie ihren Bruder  
nicht von dieser unstandesgemäßen Hochzeit abbringen konnten. Sie hatten ihm  
letztendlich ihren Segen gegeben und sich bereit erklärt bei der Trauung anwesend zu sein.  
Die bevorstehende Hochzeit mit ihr hatte Raouls Ruf einigen Schaden zugefügt  
und doch hielt er immer zu ihr, wie er es auch schon als kleiner Junge getan hatte.  
Ein glückliches Bild von zwei spielenden Kinder am Strand erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge.  
Doch das alles schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen und nun stand sie  
hier an ihrem Hochzeitstag und das Kind von einst war für immer verschwunden.  
Und mit ihm der Glaube an den Engel der Musik und das glückliche Ende das alle  
Kindheitsgeschichten zu nehmen schienen.  
Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und alles war noch immer herrlich friedlich.  
Alles um sie herum glitzerte und funkelte im strahlenden Sonnenschein.  
Die Alltagsgeräusche wurden durch die dichte Schneedecke gedämpft und Christine  
blieb einen Moment vor der Tür des Palais stehen um den fallenden Flocken zuzusehen.  
Tief sog sie die kalte Luft ein, raffte dann ihre Röcke damit sie auf dem Weg  
zur wartenden Kutsche nicht vollkommen ruiniert wurden und lief los.  
Der Kutscher war abgestiegen, hielt ihr die Tür auf und half ihr beim  
Einsteigen. Als sie den Blick hob erlebte sie eine Überraschung.  
Zwei vertraute Gesichter strahlten ihr herzlich entgegen und Christine  
bemerkte wie ihr Herz einen freudigen Satz machte.  
"Mme Giry! Meg! Wie schön es ist euch zu sehen."  
Die zwei Frauen musterten sie beim Einsteigen von oben bis unten und schienen  
sichtlich zufrieden mit dem was sie sahen.  
Der Kutscher schloß die Tür hinter ihr, sorgfältig darauf bedacht den Stoff  
ihres ausladenden Kleides nicht einzuklemmen.  
Christine nahm gegenüber ihrer Ziehmutter und neben ihrer Freundin platz.  
"Du siehst einfach wunderschön aus, Christine!" Ihre Freundin Meg ergriff  
Christines Hände und drückte sie freundschaftlich.  
"Wirklich Christine, ich habe selten eine schönere Braut gesehen." Meg  
strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, wie kurz zuvor schon Marie und wieder löste dieses  
freudige Strahlen Unmut in Christines Magengegend aus und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig.  
"Du siehst müde aus Kind," schaltete sich nun auch Mme Giry ein.  
"Sicher hast du nicht gut geschlafen vor deinem großen Tag!"  
Die dunklen Augen der älteren Frau ruhten auf Christine fühlte sich etwas  
unwohl unter ihrem Blick.  
"Aber da ist noch etwas anderes, meine Liebe, oder?" hakte Antoinette Giry nach.  
Ihr Tonfall wurde zunehmend besorgter und auch Megs überschwängliches Lächeln verblasste langsam.  
Mme Giry schien in den letzten Wochen um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Christine  
entdeckte unzählige neue graue Haare die sich auf dem Pechschwarz deutlich abzeichneten.  
Die Geschehnisse in der Oper waren auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen.  
"Was lastet so schwer auf deiner Seele? Behandelt Raoul de Chagny dich etwa nicht gut?"  
"Doch, das tut er!" Lenkte Christine schnell ein. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie daß  
Raoul vor ihrer Ersatzfamilie in einem schlechten Licht da stand.  
"Es ist nichts. Wirklich! Wahrscheinlich nur der fehlende Schlaf und die  
Aufregung!" Sie konnte MmeGiry nicht länger in die Augen sehen und  
wandte den Blick ab. Doch sie spürte ihren durchdringenden Blick noch immer  
auf sich lasten. Sie hatte ihrer Ziehmutter noch nie etwas vormachen können.  
Mit einem leichten Ruckeln setzte sich die Kutsche nun in Bewegung.  
Es war ein gutes Stück Weg daß sie zurücklegen mußten und aufgrund des dichten  
Schneetreibens kamen sie nur langsam voran.  
Eine unangenehme Stille war entstanden bis Mme Giry erneut das Wort ergriff.  
"Christine, du siehst aus als würdest du zu deiner eigenen Beerdigung anstatt  
zu deiner Hochzeit fahren. Was hat dich in den letzten Wochen so sehr  
verändert, dass ich dich dich kaum wiedererkenne? Die wenigen Male die du uns besucht hast,  
waren deine Gedanken stets an einem anderen Ort."  
Christine schloss die Augen.Wieder fühlte sie heiße Tränen hinter ihren  
Augenlidern brennen und versuchte sie krampfhaft zu unterdrücken. Der dicke  
Kloß der sich in ihrem Hals bildete, hinderte sie am Sprechen.  
Sie kämpfte schwer um ihre Fassung als sie Mme Giry wieder in die Augen sah.  
"Ich erkenne mich doch selbst kaum mehr!" Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
Meg verfolgte die Situation als stumme Zuschauerin, denn sie verstand nicht ganz was hier vor sich ging.  
Doch als ihre Freundin nun verzweifelt das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub legte  
sie ihr einen Arm um die bebenden Schultern um sie zu trösten. Sie verstand nicht warum Christine so unglücklich war. Für sie gäbe es nichts schöneres als von einem wohlhabenden und dazu auch noch so gutaussehenden Mann zum Traualter geführt zu werden. Sie selbst würde sich vorkommen wie eine Märchenprinzessin und überglücklich sein.  
Mme Giry lehnte sich nun zu Christine hinüber um ihr sanft die Hände vom  
Gesicht zu ziehen und ihr übers Haar zu streichen. So wie sie es immer getan  
hatte als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war.  
"Ist es wegen ihm?" Eindringlich sah sie sie an.  
Damit sprach sie aus, was Christines Gedanken seit vielen Wochen bewegt hatte.  
Kaum erkennbar nickte sie und hob scheu den Blick. Doch in den Augen von Mme  
Giry erkannte sie weder Vorwürfe noch Mißfallen. Nur grenzenloses Verständnis  
und das erste Mal, nach langer Zeit wurde ihr ein wenig leichter ums Herz.  
Meg dagegen sah sie verständnislos und ein wenig schockiert an. Zwar hatte sie  
den Arm weiterhin um sie gelegt, doch Christine spürte wie ihre Freundin sich versteifte.  
"Ich weiß einfach nicht ob ich dem richtigen Weg gefolgt bin. Mein Herz weint  
jeden Tag um den verlorenen Engel und Freund der mir Nacht für Nacht im Traum erscheint. Was sind das bloß für Gefühle?"  
"Ich verstehe dich so gut, mein liebes Kind. Er hat dein Herz berührt, deiner  
Seele Flügel verliehen und dich in eine Welt jenseits der Realität entführt.  
Es ist nur natürlich daß du dich nicht mehr so leicht mit dem normalen Alltag  
abfinden kannst. Doch auch wenn es dir das Herz brechen wird, ich befürchte,  
deine Einsicht kommt ein wenig zu spät. Zwar ist dem dem wütenden Mob damals  
nicht gelungen ins die Wohnung des Phantoms einzudringen und doch habe ich  
seit diesem schicksalsschweren Abend kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm erhalten.  
Ich habe selbst versucht in die Wohnung am See zu gelangen um mir Gewissheit  
zu verschaffen. Aber all meine Bemühungen waren umsonst."  
Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
"Mit Sicherheit hat dir Raoul erzählt daß ich eine der wenigen Vertrauten von  
Erik war. Niemand wußte davon, nicht einmal Meg und immer hielt er einen losen Kontakt zu mir.  
Aber nun befürchte ich das Schlimmste."  
Christine schlug sich entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund und eine leise Hoffnung  
die sie im Geheimen gehegt hatte, fiel in sich zusammen.  
Die Bilder ihres letzten Traums kamen ihr ins Gedächtnis und nun konnte sie  
die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.


	3. Trois

Christine

Als die Kutsche vor der Madeleine vorfuhr hatte Christine sich soweit wieder  
gefangen dass sie aussteigen konnte. Den Rest der Fahrt waren sie in tiefes Schweigen  
versunken gewesen doch innerlich machte Christine sich schwere Vorwürfe. Die Nachricht daß Erik wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebte hatte sie vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht. Allerdings fragte sie sich auch was sie sich denn erhofft hatte, ohne eine Antwort darauf zu finden.  
Mühsam drängte sie all ihre Gedanken in den Hintergrund als Mme Giry ihr den  
Schleier über das Gesicht breitete und ihr noch einmal aufmunternd die Hand  
drückte. Sie würde Raoul heiraten und tun was für sie das Beste war.  
Schließlich wäre sie als Vicomtesse de Chagny für den Rest ihres Lebens  
abgesichert und konnte in eine ruhige und sonnige Zukunft blicken.  
Würde sie diese Aussicht wirklich gegen ein Leben an der Seite von Erik  
eintauschen wollen.  
Eintauschen gegen ein Leben bei dem sie niemals wußte was der nächste Tag ihr bringen würde.  
Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte: "Ja, das würdest du!"  
Die Kutschentür wurde geöffnet und Christine stieg aus.  
Raoul, der am oberen Ende der Treppe, die zur Kirche führte, auf sie gewartete  
hatte unterbrach sein Gespräch aprubt und kam freudestrahlend auf sie zu.  
Als er sie erreicht hatte hauchte er einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Hand und  
verbeugte sich dann galant vor Mme Giry und ihrer Tochter.  
"Ich habe nie etwas Schöneres gesehen als dich, mein Engel!"  
Der Kosename den er ihr seit einigen Wochen gab, versetzte ihr jedesmal einen  
schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz, doch sie hatte nicht gewagt es ihm zu sagen.  
Nun rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab und hoffte daß er ihre verräterisch geröteten  
Augen hinter dem Schleier nicht erkennen konnte.  
Meg machte sich an ihrer Schleppe zu schaffen und nickte ihr bestätigend zu als  
sie sich zur ihr herumdrehte.  
Wie sie es vermutet und gehofft hatte waren nicht all zu viele Gäste zur  
Trauung erschienen. Sie konnte einige der Mädchen aus dem Corps de Ballett sehen, eine der Garderobieren und ein paar der Sänger, sowie Raouls Freunde und seine Schwestern.  
Raoul führte sie die Stufen hinauf und Christine ertappte sich dabei wie ihr  
Blick die Umgebung der Kirche abtastete als würde sie unbewußt etwas suchen.  
Sie zwang sich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann zu richten der an ihrer Seite ging.  
Eine angenehme Dunkelheit empfing sie im Innern der Kirche und auch hier war  
die Luft kühl und roch angenehm nach Weihrauch und Kerzenwachs.  
Da die Kirche keine Fenster besaß waren unzählige Kerzen entzündet worden und  
orange Schatten tanzten über die Starren Gesichter der geschnitzten Heiligen  
und steinernen Engel. Ihr schien es als wären ihre Blicke traurig auf sie gerichtet.  
Raoul blieb stehen und wartete auf den Pfarrer den nun von Links auf ihn zukam  
um ihm die Hand zu geben. Pater Bruno war seit Jahren der Geistliche des Hauses de Chagny und auch er hatte  
Zweifel an dieser Verbindung bekundet. Trotzdem nickte er Christine freundlich zu.  
Sie wechselten ein paar Worte und warteten bis alle Gäste in den enggestellten  
Stuhlreihen ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. Raouls Schwestern liefen an  
Christine vorbei, allerdings nicht ohne ihr einen abwertenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
Dann erklangen die ersten Töne der Orgel und sie beschritten, dem Pfarrer  
hinterher, den langen Mittelgang.  
Der Organist machte seine Sache gut und Christine war überrascht wie sauber er  
spielte. Sie kannte den kleinen alten Mann vom sehen und hätte ihm eine  
derartige Leistung nicht zugetraut.  
Oft hatte er geübt wenn sie eine Kerze für ihren Vater angezündet und für ihn  
gebetet hatte und niemals hatten die Akkorde so sauber geklungen.  
Für das Brautpaar waren zwei Stühle vor dem Altar aufgestellt worden. Raoul half Christine, ein wenig unbeholfen, platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann neben sie.  
Auch die Hochzeitsgäste nahmen geräuschvoll platz während die letzten Töne der Orgel verklangen.  
Pater Bruno begrüßte nun alle Anwesenden und begann dann mit seiner Predigt,  
in der er Zitate aus der Bibel vorlas und mit der Geschichte des Kennenlernens  
von Raoul und Christine verknüpfte. Seine gesamte Rede bezog sich auf ihre  
vergangene Kindheit. Ihr Wiedersehen in der Oper fand sich nur als kleine Fußnote am Rande.  
Die Predigt war ausgesprochen schön und Christine bewunderte die  
Wortgewandheit des Paters, jedoch berührten sie seine Worte kaum.  
Nichts in ihrer momentanen Gefühlswelt verband sie mehr mit dem Kind daß sie einst gewesen war.  
"So laßet uns nun gemeinsam singen. Lied 453 Strophe drei und vier: -Großer Gott wir loben dich!"-  
Christine hörte wie verschiedene Gesangbücher aufgeschlagen und Seiten  
umgeblättert wurden. Der Organist wartete wohl darauf daß alle die richtige Stelle gefunden hatten.  
Doch auf das, was nun folgte hätte sie nichts in der Welt vorbereiten können.  
Ein Akkord erklang langgezogen, wie ein herzzereissender Seufzer und wenn er auch noch so leise angespielt wurde, konnte  
Christine bereits erkennen daß es sich nicht um das eben angekündigte Lied handelte.  
Die nachfolgenden Akkorde entzündeten ein Feuer in ihrem Herzen von dem sie  
geglaubt hatte dass es für immer verloschen sei.  
Sie kannte diese Melodie.. .. aus ihrem Traum der letzten Nacht!


	4. Quattre

Erik  
In den letzten drei Wochen hatte er alleine auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet.  
Nachdem er bei einem seiner Rundgänge durch Zufall erfahren hatte, daß  
Christine und Raoul Paris noch nicht verlassen hatten und Christine darauf bestanden  
hatte in der Madeleine zu heiraten, wußte er warum er noch so lange durchgehalten hatte.  
Er hatte nun die Chance sich entgültig von ihr zu verabschieden. Sie frei zu  
geben und in ihr neues glückliches Leben zu entlassen.  
Es würde das Letzte sein was er tat.  
Sein Wille zu Leben war in dem Moment erloschen als sie ihm seinen Ring  
zurückgegeben hatte und mit dem jungen Mann an die Oberwelt zurückgekehrt war.  
Doch heute und hier konnte seine Musik sie begleiten und ihr das Glück  
schenken daß sie mehr als jede Andere verdient hatte.  
Hier und heute würde für ihn alles Enden und indem er ein letztes Mal für sie  
spielte und sang würde ein Stück seiner Seele in ihr weiterleben. Der schöne Teil seiner Seele!  
Er war es entgültig Leid seinen verborgenen Träumen hinterherzujagen, die sich  
manchmal mit aller Kraft an die Oberfläche kämpften, nur um am Schluß wieder  
vor den Scherben seiner Gefühle zu stehen.  
Mit Christine war jeder Grund weiterzuleben verschwunden, aber was hatte er  
denn erwartet. Daß sich der schöne Engel am Schluß doch dazu durchringen konnte den Dämon zu wählen und bei ihm zu bleiben? Sie war ein Kind des Lichts und  
gehörte in eine Welt in der die Sonne regierte. Es war lächerlich gewesen im  
geheimen auf etwas anderes zu hoffen.  
Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle.  
Er war schon sehr früh an diesem Tag in die Kirche gekommen um sich mit der Orgel vertraut zu machen.  
Es war nicht schwer gewesen, den eigentlichen Organisten durch eine  
entsprechend großzügige Entlohnung zu überzeugen ihm seinen Platz zu räumen.  
Der schwierigste Teil würde sein, den Eröffnungsmarsch so mittelmäßig zu  
spielen daß sein Engel keinen zu frühen Verdacht schöpfte.  
Das Geländer der Empore war glücklicherweise so hoch, daß man den Organisten  
selbst von unten nicht sehen konnte.  
Aus seinem Versteck heraus konnte er nun sehen wie vereinzelte Menschen in  
die Kirche traten. Christine und Raoul vorneweg. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen  
als er sah wie schön sie war, auch wenn das Kleid und die ungewohnte  
Hochsteckfrisur so gar nicht zu ihrem eigentlichen Wesen passen wollten.  
Er hätte etwas anderes für sie ausgesucht.  
Sein Unmut wuchs, als er sah wie unglücklich sie wirkte. Es konnte nicht  
daran liegen daß der Vicomte de Chagny sie schlecht behandelte. Er hatte sich selbst ein  
Bild davon gemacht daß dem nicht so war.  
Wie oft er morgens auf dem Anwesen der de Chagnys gewesen war konnte er nicht  
mehr sagen. Er hatte einmal gesehen daß Christine vor Sonnenaufgang auf ihren Balkon hinausgetreten war um einen zerrissenen Brief in alle Winde zu verstreuen. Seit diesem Tag war er jeden Morgen dort gewesen um sorgfältig die  
Schnipsel ihrer Briefe einzusammeln.  
Zurück in der Wohnung am See hatte er sie akribisch wieder zusammengefügt um  
zu lesen was Christine jeden Morgen in die Freiheit entließ.  
Es hatte ihn erschüttert zu lesen, dass jeder einzelne dieser Briefe an ihn  
gerichtet war.  
Sie schrieb darin von ihren bedrückenden Träumen, von ihren verwirrten Gefühlen und davon dass sie ihn vermisste. Und das immer und immer wieder.  
Sie würde niemals frei sein wenn er sie nicht von der Last seines Schattens erlöste.  
Zuerst hatte er überlegt sich ihr erneut zu zeigen, da ihre Brief ihn ja so  
offen ansprachen, doch dann war ihm klar geworden dass sie nur so freimütig  
schreiben konnte, weil sie damit rechnete dass er diese Briefe niemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
Also hatte er weiter komponiert. Stunde um Stunde. Er hatte sich kaum Schlaf  
gegönnt, so lange bis sein Werk vollendet und perfekt gewesen war.  
Und das war es jetzt und nun wartete es nur darauf Christine und auch ihn  
entgültig von allen Qualen zu erlösen. Bald, ja bald würde alles vorbei sein.  
Die letzten eintretenden Personen verhielten sich sonderbar distanziert und  
Christine konnte nicht sehen wie sie sich an der rechten und linken Seite der  
Kirche postierten. Es waren Männer der Sûreté, bewaffnet und hochkonzentriert.  
Der Vicomte de Chagny schien also doch nicht so ruhig zu sein wie er vorgab.  
Was für ein schlauer Junge, daß mußte er ihm lassen. Unterschätze niemals ein Phantom, auch wenn es sich in der Gestalt eines missgestalteten Mannes versteckt!  
Als sich die kleine Prozession, mit dem Pfarrer an ihrer Spitze, in Bewegung setzte begann er zu spielen.  
Er hasste es so unsauber und zurückhaltend zu spielen wie er es nun tat, aber er musste um alles in der Welt den Schein wahren.  
Die nachfolgende Predigt ließ ihn vieles über Christine erfahren was er bisher  
noch nicht gewusst hatte. Insbesondere über ihre Kindheit von der sie einen  
Teil mit dem kleinen Jungen Raoul verbracht hatte.  
Als Pater Bruno schließlich "Großer Gott wir loben dich" ankündigte war es endlich so weit.  
Seine Finger ruhten ruhig auf den Tasten und warteten nur darauf seine Seele bloß zu legen.  
Er schloß die Augen und die Musik floß direkt aus seinen Fingerspitzen in die  
Tasten. Er wurde eins mit dem großartigen Instrument vor dem er saß.  
Musik flutete seinen Geist, sein Blut und seine Seele. Christine tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf.  
Oh Gott wie er sie liebte. Jeder Ton schrie seine grenzenlose Liebe hinaus in die Welt. Nun vereinigte er seine Stimme mit seiner Musik. Ein Text war nicht von Nöten, seine Stimme bildete eine zweite Melodie zu der von ihm gespielten und  
verschmolz mit ihr als wären sie eins. Und dann geschah etwas mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Eine weitere Stimme mischte sich in seine Musik. Eine Stimme die er besser kannte als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Christine! Doch woher kannte sie die Melodie. Sie sang seine Musik so als wäre sie diejenige gewesen die sie im eingegeben hatte. Und in gewisser Weise war es ja auch genau so. Sich nun ganz verlierend hielt er nicht inne in seinem Spiel. Unablässig rannen Tränen über seine Wangen und brannten heiß unter seiner Maske.  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit klang seine Melodie aus indem sie noch einmal die  
Seele eines jeden streichelte der sie hörte. Die Musik und ihre Stimmen waren  
nun eins und niemand vermochte sie mehr zu unterscheiden. Als der letzte Ton  
noch in der Luft nachklang schnappte er verzweifelt nach Luft. Er konnte kaum  
mehr atmen und war nur noch ein leeres Gefäß dem keine Seele mehr innewohnte.  
Sie schien sich von ihm gelöst zu haben um in der Musik und Christines Gesang aufzugehen.  
Nun würde er ungesehen verschwinden so wie er auch gekommen war.  
Nur kurz erlag er der Versuchung hinabzublicken, doch dieser kurze Moment  
reichte aus um sein Vorhaben, die Kirche ungesehen zu verlassen, zunichte zu machen.  
Christine stand in der Mitte der Kirche, ihren Arm flehentlich in seine Richtung ausgestreckt.  
Sie hatte den Schleier von ihrem Gesicht gehoben und ihre Augen und Wangen  
glänzten Tränennass. Alle um sie herum waren ebenfalls aufgestanden und auch sie weinten. Antoinette Giry presste ihren rechten Arm auf ihr Herz als müsste sie es daran hindern aus der Brust zu springen.  
Im anderen Arm hielt sie ihre Tochter die vor Rührung ganz bleich war.  
Doch sofort glitt sein Blick wieder zurück zu Christine. Ihre Schultern bebten  
und sie konnte ihr Schluchzen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Raoul der hinter  
ihr stand war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Er bemühte sichtlich sich zu  
fangen doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Sie alle waren noch immer gefangen im Netz seiner Musik und keiner wagte  
sich zu rühren. Christine war die Erste die einen Laut von sich gab.  
"Engel!" Dieses Wort drohte in ihrem Schluchzen unterzugehen und doch drang es so  
klar und deutlich an ihr Ohr als würde sie direkt neben ihm stehen.  
Er schaffte es nicht den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Wir gerne würde er jetzt  
sterben, mit ihrem lebendigen Bild vor Augen. Genau in diesem Moment!  
Also trat er an die Brüstung um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Er rechnete damit das die beiden Männer  
der Sûreté nicht zögern würden.  
Sie keuchte leise als er an die Brüstung trat und neue Tränen traten in ihre  
Augen. Doch er konnte nicht fassen was er noch in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte: Erleichterung und Freude.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und in diesem Moment hätte keiner  
von Gottes Engeln schöner für ihn sein können.


	5. Cinq

Christine

Schon nach den ersten Tönen des Liedes hatte sie sich von Raoul entfernt.  
Dessen Verwunderung und seinen Protest ignorierend.  
Zuerst hatte sie gedacht ihr verwirrter Verstand spiele ihr einen Streich,  
doch als die Musik sie immer drängender durchfuhr wusste sie dass dies hier kein Traum und keine Illusion war.  
Dort, hoch oben an der Orgel, saß ihr Engel der Musik um sich entgültig von ihr zu verabschieden.  
Er lebte und grenzenlose Erleichterung durchfuhr sie zusammen mit den süßen Klängen die nur an sie gerichtet waren.  
Und ohne genau zu wissen was sie tat, ihre Stimme schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, stimmte sie ein.  
Jede Note stand so klar und deutlich in ihrem Kopf geschrieben als schaue sie auf ein Notenblatt in ihren Händen.  
Nur am Rande nahm sie war, dass allen um sie herum die Tränen in die Augen traten und Mme Giry aufstand  
und sich zusammen mit Meg an Raouls Seite stellte.  
Ihre Schritte jedoch trugen immer weiter fort von ihm.  
Näher zu ihrem Engel, in die Mitte der Kirche.  
Wie hatte sie nur so lange ohne seine Musik leben können? Und ohne ihn?  
Er hatte etwas in ihr erweckt dass ohne ihn nie mehr zu Ruhe kommen würde.  
Als der letzte Ton in der Luft nachklang bemerkte sie wie sie am ganzen Leib zitterte.  
Es gab so vieles das sie ihm sagen wollte, genau wie in ihren Briefen und doch  
schien ihre Stimme ihr nun nicht mehr zu gehorchen.  
Sie klang rau und belegt als sie sie dazu zwang "Engel!" auszurufen.  
Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann erfassten ihre Augen erst das Schwingen von  
schwarzem Stoff, dann trat Erik an die Brüstung.  
Seine Gestalt war noch immer gebieterisch und doch erschrak Christine bei seinem  
Anblick. Er hatte beträchtlich an Gewicht verloren und die Seite seines Gesichts die ihr nicht  
verborgen blieb wirkte müde, traurig und aschfahl.  
Sie musste zu ihm, ganz gleich was alle Anwesenden von ihr dachten. Sie würde  
Raoul das Herz brechen doch auch dieser schmerzliche Gedanke hielt sie nicht  
davon ab einen weiteren Schritt in Eriks Richtung zu tun.  
Doch noch bevor sie sich ihm weiter nähern konnte hallte ein Schuss durch die  
Kirche der alle aus ihrer Trance riss.  
Manche schrieen auf und duckten sich instinktiv auf den Boden.  
Christine konnte ein schmerzverzerrtes Zischen hören dessen Ursprung sie auf  
der Empore ausmachte. Erik verschwand zurück in die Schatten und doch konnte sie sehen wie  
er seinen linken Arm umklammerte. Jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr halten.  
Sie raffte die Röcke und ihre Füße flogen über den marmornen Boden.  
"Christine! Nicht!" Sie hörte Raoul Stimme weit hinter sich. Er schien ihr nicht zu  
folgen um sie aufzuhalten. Als sie einen kurzen Blick zurück warf konnte sie sehen warum.  
Mme Giry hielt ihn am Arm fest und redete eindringlich auf ihn ein.  
Nun konnte Christine am Ende des Ganges zwei Männer entdecken die nicht zu  
ihrer Hochzeitsgesellschaft gehörten.  
Jeder von Ihnen hatte eine Waffe gezogen und sie zielten auf die Treppe die zur Orgel hinaufführte.  
Sie traute ihren Augen kaum, als genau dort oben nun eine Gestalt erschien.  
Langsam und mit ausgebreiteten Armen, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt betrat Erik die Treppe.  
Das durfte er nicht. Es wäre sein sicherer Tod. Die Herren der Sûreté, als die  
Christine die beiden Männer nun erkannte, hatten bestimmt nicht den Auftrag erhalten,  
das Phantom der Oper lebend zu stellen. Dann begriff sie, dass Erik genau damit rechnete.  
Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Jetzt wo sie endlich wieder vereint waren.  
Es war nur noch ein kleines Stück.  
Mit schnellen Schritten stürmte sie an einem der Inspektoren vorbei und stieß diesen dabei zur Seite.  
Dies hatte zu folge dass seine schussbereite Waffe nicht länger auf Erik  
zielte. Sie hastete die Stufen hinauf um sich schützend vor Erik zu stellen.  
Dieser hatte in seinem Abstieg innegehalten und sah sie ungläubig an. Und doch erkannte sie in seinen  
Augen Resignation. Er hatte sein Leben aufgegeben und es war ihm egal ob er nun hier starb oder ob er seinem Leben  
später an diesem Tag selbst ein Ende setzte.  
Diese Erkenntnis erschreckte sie. Nachdem sie sich einen Überblick über die neue  
Situation verschafft hatte und sich sicher sein konnte dass niemand mehr auf  
Erik zielte drehte sie sich zu ihm herum. Sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände  
und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Christine? ich?wollte.." stammelte er entschuldigend, nicht im Stande in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe  
und durch ihre Berührung auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren. Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Schscht!"  
Eindringlich sah sie ihm in die Augen, diese sturmgrauen Tiefen an die sie  
sich so gut erinnerte, und sagte: "Wag es nicht, auch nur daran zu denken!"  
Er verstand.  
Ohne sich zu wehren ließ er zu, dass sie ihn bei der Hand nahm und die Stufen hinab führte.  
Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr dass sie ihn schnellstens hier herausbringen musste. Ganz  
gleich was mit ihr geschah. Denn alles würde besser sein, als das Leben dass  
sie in den letzten Wochen geführt hatte. Voller Zweifel und innerer Zerrissenheit.  
Die Inspektoren waren inzwischen langsam näher gekommen und Christine blieb in einiger Entfernung  
am Fuß der Treppe stehen.  
Noch immer schirmte sie Erik mit ihrem eigenen Körper ab.  
Die Entschlossenheit ihn ihrem Blick schien ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen,  
denn die beiden Männer wichen zurück.  
"Lassen sie sie gehen!"  
Das war Raouls Stimme und Christine drehte ihren Kopf kurz in seine Richtung.  
Seine Enttäuschung schlug ihr entgegen wie eine Welle und doch erkannte sie in seinem Blick auch große Sorge um sie.  
Nun stand ihnen der Weg offen und doch war dieses Stück des Weges das Gefährlichste.  
Denn wäre sie mit Erik erst durch das Eingangsportal nach draußen gelangt  
wären sie praktisch ungeschützt auf dem Präsentierteller.  
Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich eine der Kutschen erreichen.  
"Wir müssen uns auf dem letzten Stück, die Treppen hinunter zu den Kutschen ,  
ein wenig beeilen. Denkst du du wirst das schaffen?" flüsterte sie Erik über ihre Schulter zu. Er versuchte  
sich keine Gedanken über das zu machen was Christine hier tat, zumindest vorerst nicht, und nickte nur knapp.  
Was kümmerte es ihn schon wenn ihn eine Kugel in den Rücken traf. Wenigstens  
durfte er dann sein Leben in ihrer direkten Nähe aushauchen.  
Gäbe es eine schönere Möglichkeit zu sterben.  
Sich so drehend, dass sie immer noch vor ihm Stand, stieß sie die Tür des Eingangsportal auf und schob in hinaus.  
Sie formte ein lautloses: "Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Raoul." mit den  
Lippen in dessen Richtung, dann trat auch sie hinaus in das dichte Schneetreiben und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Sofort nachdem das Schloss eingerastet war rannten sie los.  
Der Untergrund unter dem Schnee war glatt und mehr als einmal drohte sie zu  
stürzen, doch sie fing sich immer noch rechtzeitig ab.  
Ihre Schleppe und ihr Schleier wehten hinter ihr her und verschmolzen mit dem weißen Schnee.  
Erik lief eine Länge vor ihr und sie erreichten die Kutschen bevor sich die  
Tür zur Kirche wieder öffnete.  
Das Schneetreiben war nun so dicht, dass die Inspektoren unmöglich treffsicher  
zielen konnten und Christine dankte Gott für diesen Umstand.  
Mit einem ungeduldigen Kopfnicken wies sie Erik an in die erstbeste Kutsche zu  
steigen und keine Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen ihr beim Einsteigen zu helfen.  
Doch dies ließ er sich nicht nehmen und stieg dann selbst hastig zu während er die Tür hinter sich schloss."  
"Zur Oper!" lautete sein knapper Befehl an den Kutscher der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Dieser gehorchte sofort und trieb die Pferde zur Eile an.  
Christine erhob keinen Einspruch. Wenn nicht einmal der wütende Mob es  
geschafft hatte in Eriks Behausung einzudringen, war diese immer noch der  
sicherste Zufluchtsort für sie beide.  
Vollkommen erschöpft und außer Atem sank er zurück in die dicken Felle die auf  
den Sitzen ausgebreitet worden waren um die Kälte so gut es ging fernzuhalten.  
Das dumpfe Pochen in seiner linken Schulter zeugte davon dass er stark blutete  
und doch hatte er erkannt dass es sich nur um einen Streifschuss handelte.  
Christine saß zu seiner Linken und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, wartete dass er sich ihr zuwenden würde.  
Als er dies tat langen plötzlich ihre warmen Arme um seinen Hals und sie  
schmiegte ihren Kopf in die Beuge seines Halses.  
Ihre stürmische Umarmung ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen und nur langsam legte er die Arme ebenfalls um sie.  
Er spürte ihre Tränen an seinem Hals, ihr Haar das weich auf seinen Händen ruhte.  
Ihre Hochsteckfrisur hatte diese wilde Flucht nicht verkraftet und die meisten  
Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen ihr nun offen und glänzend über den Rücken.  
"Ich werde dein schönes Kleid ruinieren, ma vie!" flüsterte er zärtlich in ihr Haar.  
Sie löste sich ein Stück von ihm.  
"Oh, Erik ? Dein Arm!"  
Seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper.  
Sie versuchte ein Stück seines Umhangs zu lüften um einen Blick auf seine  
Verletzung werfen zu können. Doch er ließ es nicht zu und fing ihre Hand bestimmt ab.  
"Es ist nichts Ernstes glaub mir!"  
"Das hätte ich mir nie verzeihen können." Flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm.  
Dann wieder an ihn gewandt: "Tut es sehr weh?"  
"Nein, jetzt nicht mehr!"  
Sie schmiegte sich erneut an ihn und wußte dass er damit nicht nur seinen Arm gemeint hatte.  
"Dann vergiss das Kleid und halt mich einfach nur fest, Erik!"  
Ihre offene Zuneigung gab ihm den Mut ihr einen leichten Kuss aufs Haar zu hauchen.  
Da war er wieder, ihr unvergleichlicher Duft, den er niemals in seinem Leben vergessen würde.  
Eine Mischung aus Seife, Lavendel und der Ei-Cognac Mischung mit der sie ihr Haar wusch.  
Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so schweigend da, versunken in die Nähe des jeweils Anderen  
und Erik genoß das süße Gewicht ihres Körpers der so vertrauensvoll an ihn  
lehnte. Christine hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr Daumen zog sanfte Kreise auf dem Handrücken seiner rechten Hand.  
Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätten sie stundenlang so weiterfahren können,  
so sehr genoss sie seine Nähe und dass sie ihn dermaßen überrumpelt hatte,  
dass er all seine Distanziertheit vergessen zu haben schien.  
Endlich fühlte sie sich wieder eins mit sich selbst und erkannte was ihr all die Zeit über gefehlt hatte.  
Hätte Don Juan sie jemals so im Arm gehalten hätte Aminta ihn sicherlich niemals verlassen.


	6. Six

Erik

Als die Kutsche mit einem Ruckeln zum Stehen kam besann sie sich, dass sie  
noch immer auf der Flucht waren und Raoul sicherlich inzwischen ihre Verfolgung  
aufgenommen hatte.  
"Wir müssen aussteigen, mon coeur!" holte Christine ihn sanft aus seinen Gedanken.  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie Schmerz über seine Züge huschen als er sich  
erhob.  
Erik half ihr beim Aussteigen, bezahlte dann den Kutscher und wies in an  
weiter zu fahren soweit ihn das restliche Geld bringen würde.  
Wenn sie Glück hatten würde das dichte Schneetreiben ihre Fußspuren bedeckt  
haben bevor einer ihrer Verfolger hier auftauchte.  
Christine wartete bereits an der Gittertür zum Unterbau der Oper auf ihn.  
Mit geschickten Fingern schl0ß er auf und sie traten eilig ein.  
Sofort umfing sie Finsternis und ziellos tastete Christine in der Dunkelheit  
nach Eriks Hand der sie sogleich ergriff und sie langsam mit sich zog.  
Nach weiteren Fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie den See erreicht und Erik ruderte  
sie ans andere Ufer.  
Außer seiner aschfahlen Gesichtsfarbe verriet nichts die Schmerzen die er  
zweifellos haben musste.  
Wiedereinmal wunderte sich Christine darüber wie gut er in der Dunkelheit  
sehen konnte in der sie sich doch recht hilflos fühlte.  
Der Bug des kleinen Bootes kratze über Stein und kündigte so an dass sie ihr  
Ziel erreicht hatten.  
Nichts an der dunklen Steinmauer, vor der sie nun standen, kündete davon  
dass dahinter eine voll eingerichtete Wohnung lag.  
Erik betätigte den geheimen Mechanismus und fast geräuschlos glitt die Wand  
zur Seite und sie traten, Christine voran, ein.  
Da sich ihre Augen ein wenig an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten entdeckte sie  
ein Päckchen Streichhölzer auf dem Tischchen zu ihrer Linken und sofort begann sie  
einige der Kerzen in den unzähligen Halten zu entzünden die sich in Eriks  
Salon befanden.  
Erik sank in einen der Sessel der ihm am nächsten stand.  
Helle Punkte hatten begonnen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und seine Knie  
zitterten eicht.  
Als Christine der Meinung war dass es nun hell genug im Raum war ging sie zu  
ihm.  
"Als erstes müssen wir jetzt einmal die Blutung an deinem Arm stoppen. Denn deinem männlichen Stolze würde es sicher nicht zusagen hier, vor mir, Ohnmächtig werden, oder?"  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Wie recht sie hatte.  
"Du musst mir nur sagen was ich zu tun habe!"  
Auffordernd sah sie ihn an.  
"Ich denke das werde ich auch alleine schaffen. Danke! Allerdings wäre ich dir sehr dankbar wenn du mir etwas heißes Wasser nach oben bringen könntest!"

„Was immer du willst!" antwortete sie ihm.  
Während Christine ihm den Rücken zuwandte und ich Richtung Küche davon ging  
kam er schwankend zum Stehen. Er bewahrte alles Verbandszeug und die  
Antiseptischen Salben in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und musste, um dorthin zu  
gelangen, eine Treppe überwinden.  
Als er sich nun an den Aufstieg machte, den er ansonsten ohne Probleme  
bewältigte, merkte er wie schwer der mangelnde Schlaf und die wenige Nahrung  
die er zu sich genommen hatte auf ihm lasteten.  
Schweißperlen waren ihm auf die Stirn getreten als er sich endlich auf die  
Kante seines Bettes sinken ließ.  
Mit dem rechten Arm streifte er sich den Umhang von den Schultern um das Ausmaß  
des Schadens begutachten zu können.  
Sein linker Arm war mittlerweile taub geworden, aber dennoch ließ er sich  
bewegen. Wenn auch unter Schmerzen.  
Das weiße Hemd hatte sich mit seinem Blut vollgesogen. Es war an der Stelle an den  
ihn die Kugel gestreift hatte zerfetzt und bot einen beunruhigenden Anblick.  
Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich auch schon die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer  
und Christine trat mit einer Schüssel und einigen Handtüchern ein.  
Als ihr Blick seinen Arm streifte weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie beeilte sie  
die Schüssel zu seinem Nachttisch zu balancieren und darauf abzustellen.  
"Du sagtest doch es wäre nicht so schlimm!" Sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
Sie stand direkt vor ihm und sah auf ihn hinunter.  
"Ist es auch nicht. Es sieht meist schlimmer aus als es ist!" antwortete er  
ohne sie anzusehen und machte sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen.  
"Danke für das Wasser und die Handtücher, ma vie, aber den Rest schaffe ich  
nun auch alleine."  
Zwar war er übetglücklich daß sie hier bei ihm war aber es war auch ein  
seltsam beklemmendes Gefühl sich hier in ihrer Gegenwart zu entkleiden.  
Sein Oberkörper trug Spuren seines bisherigen Lebens und manche davon standen  
denen seines Gesichts in nichts nach.  
Christine jedoch bewegte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.  
"Das sehe ich aber anders, Erik. Denn mittlerweile kämpfst du seit einer  
geschlagenen Minute mit nur einem Knopf. Bis du die übrigen überwunden hast wirst du verblutet sein!"  
Sie lächelte entschuldigend und dieses Lächeln ruhte warm auf ihn und ließ ihm  
das Blut ins Gesicht schießen und sein Unbehagen in etwas anderes umschlagen.  
"Laß mich dir doch helfen!"  
Sich nur mäßig wehrend ließ er zu, daß sie seine Hand zur Seite schob und  
begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und es ihm schließlich über die Schultern  
streifte.  
Einen Augenblick lang ruhte ihr Blick auf seinem Oberkörper so als nähme sie  
jede kleine Einzelheit in sich auf. Ihre Augen glänzten verdächtig.  
"Oh, Erik, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein  
Flüstern.  
Doch dieses Flüstern reichte aus um ein Begehren in ihm zu entfesseln welches  
er viel zu viele Jahre krampfhaft unterdrückt hatte und das nun hervorzubrechen drohte. Ein Kribbeln fegte durch seinen ganzen Körper als Christine nun begann mit zärtlichen Fingern die Narben auf seinem Oberkörper nachzufahren. Jede Einzelne als hätte sie Angst auch nur eine kleine Stelle unberührt zu lassen. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm verblasste und er wußte nicht ob er in der Lage sein würde sein Verlangen noch lange zu zügeln. Der unbändige Drang sie in seine Arme zu reißen und jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers zu erkunden und zu küssen ergriff Besitz von ihm. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Sie war ihm gegenüber nun so unbefangen, wie er es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Die vornehme Zurückhaltung die die Frauen ihrer Zeit immer an den Tag legten war  
verschwunden und einer Christine gewichen die keine Angst mehr vor den Leben zu  
haben schien.  
Sie konnte das Verlangen in seinen Augen sehen. Es loderte ihr wie schwarzes  
Feuer entgegen und verlieh ihr das Gefühl von vollendeter Weiblichkeit.  
Sie sah wie sehr er sie begehrte und diese Begehren stachelte auch ihre eigene  
Leidenschaft an. Sie wußte daß sie mit dem Feuer spielte und doch ließ sie es  
zu daß er ihr die Pelzjacke, die sie noch immer trug, über die schmalen Schultern  
streifte und achtlos in die Ecke warf.  
Heiße Schauer jagten durch ihren Körper als seine leicht zitternden Finger nun  
an ihren nackten Armen entlang strichen, weiterwanderten hinauf zu ihrem Hals und  
ihrem Nacken.  
"Du bringst mich um den Verstand, Christine. Weißt du das?" stieß er heiser  
hervor.  
Er war aufgestanden und sah ihr von oben herab tief in die Augen und sie selbst  
wollte sich in den seinen verlieren.  
Und doch gewann die Sorge um seine Verletzung schließlich die Oberhand über ihr  
Verlangen und sanft drückte sie ihn an den Schultern zurück auf die Kante des  
Bettes. Schwer atmend trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Seine Lider waren halb  
gesenkt und seine Augen dunkel vor Leidenschaft.  
"Zuerst müssen wir und darum kümmern!" Sie zeigte auf seinen Arm und er nickte  
knapp.  
Ihm den Rücken zudrehend nahm sie eines der Handtücher und tränkte es mit dem  
abgekochten, heißen Wasser.  
Dann setzte sie sich links neben ihn und begann vorsichtig die Wunde zu säubern.  
Ein zischendes Geräusch entrang sich seiner Kehle und Christine zog ihre Hand  
zurück.  
"Entschuldige bitte!" Als er sich wieder ein wenig entspannt hatte setzte sie  
ihre Arbeit fort, dann bat er sie aus der obersten Schublade seiner Kommode  
Binden und eine der Salben zu holen.  
Die Wunde hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu bluten und Christines Sorge legte sich  
nachdem sie sie so sorgfältig wie möglich verbunden hatte.  
Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk.  
Ihr Kleid hatte schon auf der Kutschfahrt, in Eriks Arm, gelitten und nun zierten  
rote Flecken den weißen Stoff an allen möglichen Stellen.  
Es störte sie nicht. Sie badete in dem Gefühl wieder zu sich selbst gefunden zu haben und es war wie ein Gefühl des Heimkommens gewesen als sich die Mauer zur Wohnung am See vor ihr geöffnet hatte.  
Warum bloß war ihr das vorher nicht klar geworden und warum war sie nicht in der  
Lage gewesen über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen.  
Die Schuldgefühle Raoul gegenüber hatten ihren Verstand gelähmt und sie zum  
Nichtstun verurteilt.  
Aber jetzt war sie wieder hier und der Mann vor ihr brauchte sie wie die Luft  
zum atmen. Sie liebte das Gefühl gebraucht und begehrt zu werden, da es in diesem Fall auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Dieses Gefühl hätte Raoul ihr niemals geben können.  
Es würde sicher nicht leicht werden mit Eriks ungestümem Wesen zu leben und sie  
wußte nicht ob es funktionieren würde, aber sie wußte daß sie es um jeden Preis  
in der Welt versuchen wollte.  
"Ich bringe das hier nur schnell nach unten! Dann bin ich sofort wieder bei dir."  
Und schon wandte sie sich zum Gehen als er sie am Arm zurückhielt.  
"Velass mich nicht wieder, bitte!" Ein flehentlicher Ausdruck war in seine  
Augen getreten.  
Es zerriss ihr fast daß Herz ihn so ängstlich zu sehen, doch als ein  
schelmisches Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel herum erschien erkannte sie, daß dies  
nicht ganz so ernst gemeint gewesen war wie sie gedacht hatte.  
"Du alter Ganove. Was glaubst du denn daß ich hier tue? Dein Leben retten, dich  
nach Hause bringen und dich versorgen nur um kurz darauf wieder aus deinem  
Leben zu verschwinden und zu riskieren dass du dir etwas antust. Du hast ja wirklich eine hohe Meinung von mir!" Gespielt ärgerlich stemmte sie einen Arm in die Hüfte.  
"Nun ja, mon amour. Du mußt zugeben dass mir bei unseren bisherigen  
Zusammentreffen immer nur kurzes Glück vergönnt gewesen war." Antwortete er nachdenklich

Darauf konnte sie nichts erwidern, denn sie wußte wie recht er hatte.  
Immer wieder hatte sie sich von ihm abgewandt und ihn in seiner Einsamkeit  
zurückgelassen.  
"Ich komme gleich zurück. Versprochen!" Damit trat sie durch die Tür.

Er nutzte die Zeit in der er alleine in seinem Schlafzimmer war um seine Begierde wieder ein wenig zu zügeln.  
Alles in ihm drängte hin zu ihr, so wie es schon immer gewesen war. Und er  
wußte, würde sie ihn abermals so frei und ungezwungen berühren, würde er nicht  
mehr an sich halten können.  
Er wollte sie! Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich danach ihre Haut zu  
schmecken, ihre Lippen zu kosten, ihren schlanken Körper zu erkunden und  
sein Gesicht tief in ihrem Haar zu vergraben. Auch wenn er noch heute Morgen mit  
seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte, so banden in doch diese allzu menschlichen  
Regungen fest daran.  
Noch immer konnte er nicht richtig begreifen dass sie freiwillig mit ihm  
hierher gekommen war und ihn so zärtlich umsorgt hatte. Doch er beschloss seinem  
Glück nicht länger zu misstrauen, auch wenn ihn dies einige Überwindung kostete.  
Schließlich hatte sie ihr eigenes Leben riskiert um seines zu schützen.  
Und dann waren da ja noch die Briefe, die er wie einen gut gehüteten Schatz in  
seiner Nachttischschublade aufbewahrte. Konnte er ihren Inhalt nun doch für  
bare Münze nehmen?  
Er befürchtete jedoch, daß sich Christine durch die Ereignisse dieses Tages zu  
Dingen hinreißen lassen würde, die sie am nächsten Tag bitter bereute.


	7. Sept

Christine  
Christine stellte die benutzte Schüssel in die Küche und warf die Handtücher in  
das dafür vorgesehene Schmutzwäschekörbchen das in ihrem Zimmer stand.  
Dort verharrte sie eine Weile. Erst jetzt wußte sie zu schätzen wie  
liebevoll Erik dieses Zimmer für sie eingerichtet hatte. Alles hier passte zu  
ihrem Wesen. Nichts wirkte aufgesetzt oder unpassend, so wie das überladene  
Brautkleid das sie trug oder die Frisur die Marie ihr am heutigen Morgen verpasst  
hatte.  
Sie stellte sich vor den mannshohen Spiegel der ihrem Bett gegenüberstand und  
zog mit flinken Fingern die letzten Nadeln die ihre Frisur noch halbherzig  
hielten heraus.  
Endlich fielen ihre Haare wieder offen und glänzend über ihren Rücken und sie  
schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die dunklen Locken ein wenig zu entwirren.  
Es kostete sie einige Mühe die unzähligen Häkchen an der Rückseite des Kleides alleine zu öffnen doch nach einigen Versuchen gelang es ihr und sie streifte das Kleid  
und die unzähligen Röcke ab.  
Dann besah sie sich das Ergebnis im Spiegel. Nun trug sie nur noch ihre  
Chemise, das Korsett und einen der Unterröcke der mit zarten Spitzen ihre Knöchel  
umspielte. Sie war eine Andere aber doch wieder mehr sie selbst als noch vor ein paar  
Stunden. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben konnte sie ihrem Spiegelbild in die Augen sehen ohne verschämt den Blick abzuwenden.  
Sie fühlte sich sinnlich und schön und dies durch die Liebes dieses außergewöhnlichen Mannes der ein Stockwerk über ihr auf sie wartete.  
Die Zeit der Unschuld war für sie vorbei und den neuen Weg den sie nun  
beschreiten würde, beschritt sie voller Stolz und Freude.  
Sie suchte in ihrem Schrank nach dem spitzenbesetzten Morgenmantel den sie bei  
ihrer ersten Begegnung getragen hatte und zog ihn über als sie ihn gefunden  
hatte.  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild und war mit ihrem Aussehen zufrieden. Dann machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben.  
Erik hatte nicht bemerkt wie sie die Tür geöffnet hatte und sie blieb eine  
Weile still im Türrahmen stehen um ihn zu beobachten.  
Ein wenig Farbe war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt und Christine zweifelte nicht  
mehr daran dass er sich mit ihrer guten Pflege vollkommen erholen würde.  
Doch auch ihre Seele dürstete es nach liebevoller Pflege.  
Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und fließend trotz der Verletzung seines  
Armes.  
Wie hatte sie jemals etwas anderes in ihm sehen können als denMann der er war.  
Erik stand vor seinem Kleiderschrank und war gerade dabei sich ein neues Hemd  
herauszunehmen.  
Geräuschvoll schloss sie die Tür und augenblicklich drehte er sich zu ihr  
herum.

Erik  
Als er sah dass sie sich umgezogen hatte hielt er unbewusst den Atem an.  
Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und nahm ihm das gerade gefundene Hemd aus der Hand.  
"Das steht dir aber viel besser!" sagte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und fuhr ihm mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger sanft über die Brust.  
Gerade hatte er seinen rebellierenden Körper wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht  
und ihre kurze Abwesenheit hatte einen Teil seiner Befangenheit zurückgebrach.  
Doch sein Begehren flammte erneut züngelnd auf als Christine ihn berührte.  
Anstatt zu antworten holte er nur tief Luft und schluckte schwer.  
Sie musste über seine Unsicherheit lächeln doch diesmal würde er den Weg nicht alleine suchen müssen, sie würde ihn führen.  
"Sag mir warum du in der Kirche warst, Erik."  
"Um dich frei zu geben, mein Engel, und dann mein verfluchtes Leben endlich zu  
beenden!" Seine Stimme drohte jeden Augenblick zu brechen.  
Sie stand so nah bei ihm, zu nah um klar denken zu können.  
Er spürte die Wärme ihres Körpers auf seiner eigenen Haut und wieder hüllte ihr  
Duft ihn ein. Tief sog er ihn in sich auf.

Warum war ihm dieses Glück so lange verwehrt worden?  
"Aber woher wusstest du dass ich immerzu an dich denken musste?"  
Er beugte sich ein Stück weiter zu ihr herunter und flüsterte verschwörerisch in ihr Haar.  
"Aus deinen Briefen, mon amour!"  
"Meine Briefe?" Ungläubig weiteten sich ihre Augen.  
"Ja. Warte!"  
Ihr Blick folgte ihm als er zu seinem Nachttisch ging und ein Bündel Papier  
hervorkramte.  
Die einzelnen Bögen waren aus vielen kleinen Stücken Papier zusammengesetzt  
worden und an machen Stellen fehlten einige Stücke.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort reichte er ihr die Blätter und sie konnte nicht fassen dass dies  
wirklich die Briefe waren die sie jede Nacht an ihn geschrieben hatte.  
"Aber wie kommst du an diese Briefe!"  
"Ich war jeden Morgen auf dem Anwesen um dir zuzusehen wie du sie in  
alle Winde verstreust. Durch Zufall hatte ich erfahren daß du noch immer in  
Paris warst und in wenigen Wochen in der Madeleine heiraten würdest.  
Ich musste mich einfach davon überzeugen daß Raoul dich gut behandelte bevor  
ich…?"  
Er brach ab.  
"Dann weißt du ja alles. Alles was mich in den letzten Wochen bewegte. Du weißt  
von den Gefühlen die mein Herz zu zerreißen drohten und daß ich mir wünschte zu  
dir zurückzukehren. Aber ich fühlte mich Raoul gegenüber zu sehr verpflichtet.  
Auch wenn ich ihn in den Wochen die ich im Palais verbracht habe, mehr als  
einmal sinnlos gequält habe. Aber bin ich eine wankelmütige Frau nur weil ich zu spät  
erkannt habe welcher Mann wirklich ein Teil von mir ist? Bin ich deswegen ein schlechter  
Mensch?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf als wolle sie diese Selbstvorwürfe vertreiben.  
"Wie kann ich mich mit der Liebe eines Menschen zufrieden geben, wenn ich die Liebe  
eines Engels bereits erfahren habe?"  
Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und endlich gab er seinen Gefühlen nach und  
schloß sie fest in die Arme.  
Christine vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Er konnte ein leises Knurren nicht unterdrücken.  
"Ma vie, ich möchte nur nicht, dass du in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung  
triffst die du später bitter bereust. Ich könnte dir niemals ein Leben bieten wie  
Raoul de Chagny. Du würdest niemals so normal leben können wie du es verdienst.  
Mit mir wählst du ein Leben im Verborgenen. Willst du das wirklich!"  
Wider einmal gab er ihr die Gelegenheit zu gehen.  
Doch Christine nickte vehement.  
"Ich will Erik, ich will!" Eigentlich hätte sie diese Worte heute an einen  
anderen Mann richten sollen und doch sagte ihr ihr Gefühl dass der richtige Mann  
sie empfing.  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog seinen sanft Kopf zu sich herunter.

„Ich liebe dich, Erik!"

Dann lagen ihre Lippen warm und unendlich weich auf den seinen und noch während  
sie ihn küsste tastete ihre linke Hand nach seiner Maske und nahm sie ihm ab.  
Zuerst bemerkte er es gar nicht. Viel zu sehr war er versunken in ihrem Kuss.  
Dieser Kuss war anders als der den er bereits mit ihr geteilt hatte.  
Er war leidenschaftlich, sinnlich und als ihm bewusst wurde dass er nicht mehr  
durch die starre Maske von Christine getrennt war fühlte er ihn umso intensiver.  
Doch ein altbekannter Schrecken bemächtigte sich seiner. Der Schrecken der ihn  
immer heimsuchte wenn er die Maske abnahm oder sie ihm gewaltsam entrissen  
wurde.  
Nun war es an ihr ihm die Angst zu nehmen. Sie löste sich sanft von ihm um ihm  
direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
"Die brauchst du nun nicht mehr. Es gibt nichts was du vor mir verstecken musst!"  
Sie strich mit ihren zarten Finger über sein Gesicht und ihre Lippen folgten  
der Spur ihrer Finger.  
All seine Angst löste sich in nichts auf und wenn sie ihn nun noch einmal küsste  
wäre es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Und genau das tat sie, hungrig  
und fordernd.  
Ihre kleinen Hände waren überall auf seiner Haut und schienen sie dort zu  
entzünden wo sie ihn berührt hatte. Sein ganzer Körper stand lichterloh in  
Flammen und sein Blut rann, einem Lavastrom gleich durch seine Adern.  
Noch während er sich ihren schlanken weißen Hals hinabküsste, ihre Haut  
schmeckte, hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie hinüber zu seinem Bett wo er  
sie sanft in die Kissen bettete. Er spürte ihr wildes Herzklopfen in seinem  
eigenen Körper widerhallen und als sie ihn in ihre Arme zog wußte er dass  
dieses Mal alles gut werden würde.


End file.
